One Sure Thing
by MagentaLee
Summary: Gibbs reflecting after a long case - more characters to follow... (GibbsKate)
1. Certain

One Sure Thing

A Kate/Gibbs [Kibbs] fanfiction

K. Harman

Author's Note: This was intended to be the first in a series of short stories, that would be posted together, but due to the woeful amount of Kate/Gibbs literature out there, I thought I would release the first to feed those suffering like myself.

Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own any parts of Navy NCIS, especially not the delightful characters from whose viewpoints I write. All I own are my deluded fantasies about Gibbs and Kate finally getting together, after all the UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension, for those who don't know).

Part 1: Leroy Jethro Gibbs

Gibbs sat down in front of his computer desk and began to type the report madly. He knew it was just a vent, but then some cases – they really got to you. Bit at your very soul, they could.

The team had just completed such a case. A 16 year old girl, decked out in her prom dress, murdered on a Marine base by her first ever sweetheart. Now her last and only, Gibbs thought wryly. But it hadn't been the girl's plight that had caught him – it was her face. She seemed ageless, younger than her years and yet with maturity beyond them. What had spooked him most, though, was how the victim reminded him of one Kate Todd. How could he describe Kate? She had been a Special Agent, with the Secret Service. She was now an investigative Agent for NCIS. She was his subordinate, a part of his team. She was many, many things, but not what he most wanted her to be. For her to be his was simply a dream, an illusion, a wishful thinking of a man almost past his prime. He shook his head. She couldn't possibly be attracted to him. Gibbs had seen the type of guy she had gone out with during the first case they had ever worked together – on Air Force One. Her boyfriends were young, fit, carefree guys. Not him in other words, he sighed.

But there was something about Kate that never ceased to attract him so. It was all different things, a list that changed by the second, using various combinations, and adding new qualities now and then. He could see glimpses of the force that drew him in her beauty, her determination to the point of plain stubbornness, her commitment, her confidence and bravery. So many things. He wasn't even sure if he knew the complete list. But there was one thing that was sure and concrete. He knew he had fallen in love with her.


	2. Clear and Simple

One Sure Thing - Chapter Two

Kate bustled through the door of her apartment, glad to be home. She unceremoniously dumped her shopping – groceries to restock her kitchen after days away with the NCIS. Her family continued to hassle her to change career. She could hear their voices, almost ringing in her ears. "I just wish you would find something more settled, dear." Or "We are only thinking of your safety Caitlin." Screw safety, Kate thought bitterly. Here I am happy, and with them I am always safe. Then a thought echoed from the back of her mind. No, it amended; it is with him that you feel safe. You wouldn't feel as with just Tony, would you? She shook her head slightly and smiled to herself. Okay, okay, she thought, I feel safe with Gibbs.

But safe wasn't the end of it, Caitlin knew in her heart. There was so much more to what Kate felt for Gibbs. There were so many sides to him, each of them individual, but all equally kind and nasty to her. He could be so wonderful to her sometimes, and others he was in his own words "a real bastard". Occasionally, she told herself it was because he didn't want to make it obvious that he singled her out. But that Kate knew Gibbs well enough to know that she was just fantasizing. Gibbs picked on everyone – it was his way, and there was no way Kate even wanted to change that. But it was good moments that were the most memorable, like when she had been thrown against him in the emergency blow, or defended her right to work on the submarine or even when they had met the first time, on Air Force One, and she'd ended up sobbing in his arms. Each one of those had become a treasured memory, locked away and cherished, as if someone may try to steal them.

Each time he looked at her, with those rather blue eyes, she felt so elated – even if it was just to give the simplest. And those rare occasions when his gaze held any positive emotion, well, it would be amazing if she could even talk after that. She longed for the day, though, when it wasn't sympathy, thanks or admiration beaming at her. The day when Leroy Jethro Gibbs would look at her with eyes of love, even desire, as she knew she would stare at him. But how to tell him, approach him, show him… she had no idea.

Save one. However, it would require a bit of teamwork. She considered who to ally with. Her safest bet was on Abby. She was the most likely to be completely supportive, and wouldn't tease like Tony did. Admittedly, Abby would probably tease her a little, but not the way Tony would. As a second resort, she could ask Ducky, but that was a little more risky. The older man did have that tendency to babble, and Kate couldn't risk him revealing anything at the wrong moment.

So Kate decided she would speak to Abby. She was going to tell Gibbs, and if he didn't like it, she'd just have to suffer. Surely the risk you be worth it if she succeeded, she reasoned. The idea of Gibbs liking or even loving her in return sent tingles along her nerves. She smiled like she hadn't in a long time. She was in love, and she would either end heartbroken or rapturously in love. That's all there was too it. How simple and clear life can be. Kate only prayed the result that eventuated would be one that would please her.   


End file.
